


keep it in the family

by HelmetParty



Series: Nasty McElroy Content [3]
Category: My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, RPF, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Drabbles about the McElboys. Varying length and quality. Requests open!





	keep it in the family

**Author's Note:**

> Request open. Here are the guidelines:  
> Any ship as long as it includes the boys. This includes three ways or the involvement of any monster factory character, if you're into that.  
> Consentual requests only. I do write non-con but not here. Consentual non consent is fine.  
> SFW, NSFW, I don't care!
> 
> That's about it. Most of these will be written in my free time beside my larger projects so don't expect fantastic quality.
> 
> This chapter was requested by someone who asked for some love of the middlest brother a few months back! Hope you enjoy.

Travis was just one of those people. Hands on, touchy, always open for a hug. He was like that since he was a kid.

The kisses back then we're innocent. Now, they're just oh so problematic.

Griffin couldn't help but turn red. Travis would touch him, hug him. That was all fine, he never wanted to insinuate otherwise, but the cheek kisses we're another story. He could physically feel himself turn a gross shade of red and he was sure he looked like a damn school girl. And with only a cheek kiss!

Disgusting. He wanted more.

"Griffin" Travis says, characteristically enthused one night. They had both been drinking just a little too much wine perhaps. Maybe it was from their lack of contact, the need to have a good time while they could see each other. Maybe they were both just stupid dorks with no self control.

Travis leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

Griffin turns away, his face more tinted than his nearly empty glass. He felt Travis's scraggly beard press against his jaw, something he pretended he hated but secretly enjoyed.

"Griffin," he repeats again.

Griffin looks back over, Travis's face still close.

"I said what?"

Travis presses their lips together. It's quick, it's instant, like a peck but just a little too long.

Griffin swore he could have fell apart.

"Love you."


End file.
